Valentine's Day
by brooke-ella1990
Summary: Rachel and Jesse reunite quite by accident - getting into the same cab. They may end up as romantic leads. Only a one-chapter at the moment.


Hello Lovelies, I didn't think that I would be doing a Glee fanfiction again. I have been so disappointed with the show lately. (although i actually liked the finale)- though i am ok with anything that involves Finn & Rachel breaking up. i hate that pairing. St. Berry is my Glee OTP. :)

I actually didn't plan on writing this, there was actually a prompt for three things (for an unrelated writing project): the three i used were - a taxi, an old enemy and valentine's day. However, i gotta follow the plot bunnies as they come to me. Maybe going to be more than a oneshot, haven't decided. **do not own glee. nor making a profit. this is merely for fun. **

* * *

Rachel Barbra Berry believed that everything happened for a reason, that it was part of a grand plan all set ahead for her. But sometimes she thought that the universe was continuously playing a big practical joke on her. She often felt silly for believing this, she never quite felt like she could explain this to Finn. Her husband, the union was still new enough that it was odd to contemplate and think about. Finn was away in Florida at a military base and Rachel was pushing the daily grind as a waitress and doing ensemble/small parts for musicals. Today, February 14th, she was going to a meeting with a producer, she hoped that this would be her big break. She knew that paying her dues and etc was important, but it was about damn time!

Her universal belief that she had been the best had fortunately been cured, although a bit harshly her first year at NYADA. Yes, maybe she was the best - in Ohio. But there were fifty other states with talented people and that was just the US. She wasn't even counting the European students she encountered. It was all a bit much sometimes. And today with good thoughts in mind (and a light snowfall) she stuck out her gloved hand to hail a cab, and what seemed like a good omen for her one as immediately swooped into the open spot on the curb. She opened the door and slid in. Rachel reached into her purse to pull out the notepad, which contained the address of her destination. She greeted the driver as she did this. (Some small town niceties never go away). She felt the cold air before she registered that the opposite door had opened and somebody else had jumped into the cab. Momentarily, Rachel feared being mugged, but she looked up and saw a familiar face. Chocolate brown eyes and curly brown hair.

Jesse St. James….

"No fucking way"

* * *

Jesse St. James has actually just returned from a US tour, he had traveled with a Sweeney Todd revival, though not his favorite musical, but it was his favorite Sondheim and when the opportunity came up it was too good to resist. He was glad to be back in NYC though, he had really missed it. He had crashed in his bed last night for the first time in months.

The laughter that burst from Rachel was a surprise to both of them. Jesse stared at her for a moment, unsure if this had actually just happened. In New York City, a city too big for coincidences. This was part of that big practical joke wasn't it?

"Hello Rachel"

She couldn't stop the chuckling. "Of all the cabs in all New York City."

"I know." Jesse agreed.

A gruff voice interrupted from the front seat. "Where to?"

"Two stops" Jesse supplied his address and pauses so Rachel could give hers.

"So where are you headed to?" Rachel asks politely, unable to handle the silence.

"To rehearsal." He replies.

Rachel allows herself a moment before she replies, "I'm going to a meeting with a producer." she is trying to keep her excitement under control, but she grins widely for a moment after her sentence and then morphs it into a somewhat more dignified expression. Jesse grins at her.

"It's all about connections here. I'm really happy for you Rachel."

"Thank you. What about you? What musical is being graced with your abilities?" She knows him, and surely he is the lead in his production.

The cab drops him off first, before he shuts the door she yells out-"do you still have the same number?" Ah, the impulse. She turns red and he has the audacity to actually SMIRK. Although, why shouldn't he? He says yes, with a chuckle. "ok" disbelief in her mind. He doesn't hate her. There doesn't even seem to be resentment. Jesse shuts the door and she sees him walk away. She takes in the gray scarf and black peacoat, she imagines the clip of his masculine heels on the streets. She smiles, and then she realizes that she has a meeting to prepare for. Making a mental note to analyze all this later on, she cannot let anything get in the way of this meeting.

* * *

Jesse walks into rehearsal. In all of New York, the same cab. How absurd, that sort of thing belongs in a tacky romantic comedy not in real life.

The director swoops into the room, the producer is meeting with a prospective female lead, Jesse's head quirks toward the director with curiosity. No. it couldn't be. He pushes the thought from his mind, and focuses on the lines, and the temporary female lead, Annie. They are choreographing today.

But as is typical, when Rachel becomes involved in his life, there is little room for else in his mind.

After a grueling rehearsal, he allows his mind to wander to Rachel Berry. She asked him first. That has got to mean something. Although since she is married to that fool Hudson… Even though he would very much like to figure out this Rachel business. But first he has a plan to get shitfaced with his other single cast members, since it is Valentine's Day.

* * *

Rachel feels her meeting went very well, actually they scheduled her to audition for the director and all of the other important people in production. The producer mentions to her that in production, Jesse St. James is the lead (have you heard of him?), and he'll most likely be there - so that they can test their chemistry as romantic leads. She suppresses the immense urge to break into a smile, her and Jesse have always had palpable chemistry. Casually she says that 'yes, she has heard of Jesse St. James, I have always wanted to work with him on a musical.' Truth, because they never have worked together on a musical. She thinks that she ought to keep that under her hat for a bit. As important as getting the lead is, her hardworking self will not allow herself to coast to fame there because of who she knows. Rachel needs to get there on her own ambitions and talents.

Rachel returns to the apartment she shares with Finn, and Santana, who is crashing on their futon while she is between apartments (and girlfriends). Santana is not home and Finn is in Florida. Good, she has some time to think.

She draws herself a bath,

She thinks about Jesse she is amazed at their exchange. Yes they had been competitors in rival show choirs once upon a time. All that just feels foolish now, as in her head she goes back to the moment on stage at Nationals, her junior year. She'd been seeing him again, although her heart hadn't been in it. She was blinded by her emotions for Finn, which had been a rollercoaster if their had ever been one.

As much time has gone by, Rachel feels embarrassed for the kiss at Nationals, and that Jesse had been there to witness it. And that they didn't even place. A culmination of everything bad. Although not that the kiss was bad, (it was very enjoyable) however, it was very amateurish for a performance. And the fact that they performed songs they had written, the day before the show was just shameful. No wonder they had lost. Yuck. For a while after she stamped all over Jesse's heart, she tried to rationalize it as payback. He egged her, she kisses her ex onstage and technically cheats. Oh boy. However, the next year at Nationals in Chicago, he had tried to intimidate her- but she hadn't been susceptible. After that, they had had a very nice conversation. Rachel had felt drawn to him as she always had. That chemistry they always had. They had parted as friends.

Ack, the way she felt about Jesse. It was almost like a big question mark in her life. Where would they have gone if she and Finn hadn't made such a display of themselves? Would they have stayed together? Finn could be very tenacious when he decided he wanted something. And after two years of her longing and wanting him more, he finally wanted her. In a way, she was powerless to Finn.

She and Finn spent senior year together, and were engaged - to the dismay of pretty much everybody in her life. Her dads, the glee club, Mr. Schue probably. However at the end, when she headed off to NYADA, they had parted ways while Finn went to boot camp and prepared for the military. They had resumed dating shortly after his return from boot camp. Gotten married maybe six months later, Two years later, he was continually away from her, doing things for the military, training etc.

Rachel heard Santana bang into the apartment. "BERRY! BERRY! FINN HAS BEEN HARASSING ME, CALL HIM!"

Oh, shit. She had promised to call Finn after the meeting, and it was Valentine's day after all. She throws on a bathrobe and scurries around trying to find her misplaced cell phone.

"Hi sweetie!" she chirps into the phone once Finn answers. "I'm so sorry, I completely spaced! But the meeting went well, they want me to formally audition. We scheduled a meeting for sometime next week! Oh and Happy Valentine's Day! I miss you!"

"I miss you too, baby. I knew it would go well. You deserve it." He said. "Did you get a package today?"

"No, I did not, although I haven't checked." she adjusts the sleeves of her bathrobe as she answers.

"you should check the mail. I have to go actually, but I love you. Happy Valentine's Day Rachel."

"Love you too!" She says hanging up the phone.

"Santana! Did you check the mail today?"

"Yes, Berry, I did. You got a package from Frankenteen" Rachel rolls her eyes at the old nickname, but smiles all the same.

She cuts open the box with much excitement, there is a card, a small stuffed bear and a box of chocolates. However, they are not vegan. Rachel sighs. He never remembers.

"Hey San, I got some non-vegan chocolates, you want?"

"I'm single on Valentine's day. Of course I want chocolate! Gimme." Santana swoops in and takes the proffered box of chocolates.

The two ladies decide to watch a movie and relax. Rachel has dug out some coconut milk ice cream from the freezer and Santana sits with the box of chocolates.

Suddenly, it occurs to Rachel that she could text Jesse, and tell him the news. That would be interesting, she covertly makes sure that Santana is too absorbed in the movie to notice.

"_Jesse, it's Rachel. The meeting went well. They want me to read with you." _

There, There isn't anything wrong with that. Its very casual.

Jesse sends back a smirking face in reply - followed by a "_we'll kill it" _

* * *

**hope** **you liked!****please review!**_  
_


End file.
